Soul Window tittle suggestions welcome!
by Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness
Summary: (Set in ancient Egypt)Prince Atemu is arranged to marry a princess he had never seen before, but days before, he had met someone…someone who could see through his soul, and into his heart. (full summary inside)R&R!
1. Unexpected Friendship

Summary(or an attempt to): Crown prince Atemu is arranged to marry a princess he'd never seen before, but what happens when he meet someone, someone with enchanting eyes and could truly see into his soul, through the cold mask that he always wore. Was he falling for her? ...­But a prince can't marry a commoner...can he? Unless she isn't a commoner...­what did _he_ know about her besides the fact that she's the White angel? (nice summery don't you think?! X.x;;)

Med: I didn't finish the story yet and I'm doing the prequel...what a demented person I am...-.-;; sad, so very sad. Anyhow I'll cut the crap and write the story...even though I was SUPPOSED to study for my test...X.x;;

List of signs:

'blah'-thinking/thoughts

"blah"-speech/talking

Italics or _blah _-mind speech/speaking through minds

-blah- action

(Blah) authors note/me blabbing/adding MY two cents in (which I do constantly XD)

/Numbers/ things that will have explanations...XD

More will be coming as I feel the need for it þgweatdrop-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another sunny day in Egypt, sunlight streamed through every window, every window that is, except the one that was covered with a black, exceptionally thick material. Behind that dark screen, a young girl gazed into the shadowy gloom that she had spent most of her time in since she was discovered to be the vessel of a goddess, a Blessed One. Not that she felt blessed, in fact, she felt downright cursed.

A sharp knock drew the girl's eyes to the heavy wooden door. She made no move to open it, but merely stared at it as if she could see right through to the other side. A muffled voice that was barely audible made her change her mind, she made her way slowly towards the door, taking her time. Going across her chambers did take a while, seeing as her room was extremely spacious. When she did reach her door, a servant timidly poked her head in. when she saw the girl, her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees, murmuring, "I'm so sorry my princess, it's just that you took so long...I thought something happened...I didn't mean to come in without you consent!!"

'Well, it wasn't her fault anyway' the girl, princess, sighed and helped the servant up.

The maid quickly got up, thanking the princess for her kindness, as she could have been put to death for what she had done, and scurried out of the door, seconds later, she returned with a large breakfast tray with delicious looking delicacies from around the land. The maid's mouth watered from just looking at it, but the princess seemed to be unaffected, in fact, she looked at it as if they were serpents waiting to strike.

"You may put them on the table, and thank you." The princess's melodic voice interrupted her busy thoughts.

The nervous maid quickly complied, with one longing look at the food, she turned to go, realizing that she just broke another rule /1/, she mentally kicked herself and snuck a quick glance at the princess, wondering if she saw.

There was amusement in those enchanting crimson-violet eyes, as the princess made her way to the terrified young girl. "This is your first time on duty isn't it?" the princess asked

"Y-y-ess, your highness.../2/" she managed to stutter out, chocolate brown eyes wide. 'Some of the royals punish their servants by torture and then put them to death!' she thought, praying that she would just be put to death.

To her absolute surprise, the princess smiled and said "don't worry, I won't eat you! /3/ Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with me? I can't eat all this food anyway"

The young girl could have fainted with both shock and disbelief. Her mother had always said that she was born a lucky star, but this is unbelievable. She said a thank you to whatever god that might be listening and scurried quickly to where the princess sat. Then a thought struck her, what if it's all a trap, so that the princess will have proof that she broke the rules and put her to death? But if a princess really wanted to put her to death, no proof would be needed. 'Oh well' she thought and gingerly sat down.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them and the girl fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, afraid to look at the princess.

"Your highness-" "aren't you-" they both started, the brown haired girl looked down immediately and waited for the princess to continue.

"I can see that you are very scared of me, well you don't have to, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact, would you like to be my friend?" (Sappy, I know)

The girl's head snapped up "your highness?! B-e-ee your friend?" she knew her eyes bugged out, but she was way to shocked to care.

The princess nodded "you may call me Neferti"

"I-i am Shizuka /4/" for the first time, she looked into the princess's violet-crimson eyes, and she realized that they were filled with loneliness. The two girls shared a look; this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/1/ I don't know about Egypt, but I know in ancient China that you are not supposed to turn around in front of a royal (show your back) because it was a sign of disrespect.

/2/ I have no idea how to address a princess...especially in Egypt...someone tell me? ©ûweatdrop-

/3/ The servant was about the same age as the princess so she's young.

/4/ As I read the story, I thought that there were too many OOCs, so I decided to twist the plot a bit and add Shizuka in...hope you guys don't mind. -Nods-

MED: this chapter wasn't really important, I want to write more, but this is really one chapter...but I'll get started on the next.


	2. Sneaking Out

MED: as promised, I'm back –smile- since fanfic took my signs out, I can't do my smiley face anymore. X.X;;

You know the signs already I presume?

Wait!! New one!!

!Blah! note (i'm really running out of signs....gah!!)

And sometimes when I do 'this' or _this _it's just a sort of emphasize k? –sweatdrop-

Whoops...forgot disclaimer last time... ... but I believe everyone knows that I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT right? XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

!About a week later!

'It was Sunday /1/!' Neferti thought as she crawled out of her bed, and quickly got dressed. She suppressed the urge to open the curtains. 'I'll be out in the sunshine soon!!' she smiled at the thought and danced a little around her room, finally settling down when a knock was heard. "Come in" she tried to keep the happy tone out of her voice, but the tone was a bit higher than normal.

A servant came scurrying in, holding a large tray full of food, she put it down and went over to the princess. With a curtsy, she picked up a golden hairbrush and began brushing Nerferti's hair. Neferti was disappointed to see that it wasn't Shizuka, but nothing was going to dampen her spirits today. After the usual routine that she have to follow every Sunday; wear her clothes, brush her hair, put on eye shadow and eyeliner, and put on her extravagant headdress of solid gold. Then a dark cloak /2/ made of some light, feathery material, as to not mess up her hair and headdress, she was ready to go.

With the servant in front, and the princess after her, they walked through the dark, narrow paths and out of a secret door, they went down, down the old and winding stairs until they appeared to be in a kind of underground temple. The servant bowed and left silently, leaving the princess to her worships, as she had done every Sunday since she can remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at a certain council meeting, a certain crimson-eyed prince was bored out of his mind, trying desperately to concentrate, he tried hard to keep himself from falling asleep.

"Atemu! Atemu, are you listening?" The pharaoh's stern voice boomed out at him.

Atemu's head snapped up, and he apologized, looking a bit embarrassed. Pharaoh Akunamukanon nodded and went back to discussing how to stop the Nile from flooding over. From across the table, priest Seto /3/ barely managed to stop a snigger from escaping his lips. The crown prince sent him a deadly look, and he replied with an icy glare, and so, they started shooting dark looks at each other, a battle between crimson and cerulean. (Gah! Not yaoi! At least not in this story...XD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the castle, Neferti had finished her prayers and got up form her kneeling position. Her body ached all over, especially her neck, being under the weight of her headdress for so long, but she ignored it, and made her way up the ancient stairs and she quietly snuck into her room. Once she was inside, she ripped off her cloak, took off her headdress, changed out of her priestess clothing, wiped off her makeup and collapsed on to her bed, exhausted. A minute later, she jumped up, put on some more comfortable clothes and her cloak, grabbed a silk pouch and walked to her window.

With a ladder that she had asked Shizuka to sneak out of the storage room, she climbed carefully out of the window, shading her eyes against the fierce sunlight. She dropped skillfully onto the carpeted grass of the palace gardens. After hiding the rope ladder, she stealthily crept over to the very edge of the garden, and scaled the wall that separated the serene palace gardens and the bustling marketplace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and Seto called on a tie, so now the prince was looking out of the window, it had a perfect view of the palace gardens. Yami longed to be able to go outside, but the meeting didn't seem to be ending soon. As he was going to turn back to the meeting, he caught something out of the corner of his eye, somebody was climbing the palace walls! Yami wondered if he should raise the alarm. 'Well too late now' he thought lazily as the figure disappeared from view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now successfully out of the palace, Neferti quickly walked through the dusty roads, people where pushing and shoving as they tried to get what they needed before noon, since the sun was not very forgiving at that time of the day. She hurried (or tried to) towards the edge of the town, she had some important business to attend to.

At the very edge of the marketplace was a poor 'tribe', they were mostly slaves who had escaped from their master's homes or the homeless, treated with no respect and usually needed to steal for a living. Just then, a figure in a dark cloak appeared through the tattered gate, (or what used to be one) the elders of the tribe immediately went over to welcome the figure while telling the children to call everyone out of their huts.

"My dear child! It's so good to see you again!" the wrinkled face of one of the oldest elders broke into a smile as she watched the figure take off her hood, revealing her lovely, slightly tanned face.

"It's good to see you too grandmother /4/" Neferti said, smiling. Meanwhile a crowd had gathered around them, they talked in a hushed whisper. Neferti could only catch single words, as they are speaking in their own language.

"Attention! Attention! Our White Angel /5/ has returned! Bow down before her!" the elder commanded, voice full of power and strength.

Neferti was used to this, every time she came, the elder would announce her as the 'White Angel' and she really hadn't gotten around to ask her why. Afterwards, when she was alone with the elder, Neferti took out her silk pouch and handed it to the elder, "this time it's a bit more than before, because... I probably won't be able to come here often anymore..." she trailed off as her voice stuck in her throat.

"I see..." the elder said with a knowing look "well a girl has got to go home someday...especially you."

Neferti looked up "what do you mean?" she asked in a puzzled tone. The elder simply looked at her with wisdom in her eyes. "How-w did you know?" Neferti asked after a while of silence

"You know I know everything, my child. The question is how did _you_ know?" the old lady asked gently, but her eyes showing that she already know (XD)

"I-I guessed...well...whenever my mother, I mean the Queen, comes, she always talks about this..." she trailed off, looking miserable.

The elder got up from her seat and hobbled over to a tattered old box, she retrieved something from it and went back to her seat. "Give me your hand." The old lady commanded, and when Neferti complied, she put something onto it and curled Neferti's fingers around it. When she opened them, there was a golden /6/ feather on the palm of her hand. She looked at the old lady questionably. "The feather of Ma'at?"/ 7/

"You are the goddess Ma'at, or the White Angel of truth and justice. You must always remember that, don't ever lose yourself" with these words of wisdom, the old lady got up to leave.

"Wait!! What does that mean? The White Angel?!" Neferti asked, trying to follow.

The old lady simply smiled and walked out of the tent. By the time Neferti got out, nobody was outside. 'Oh well...better go back' she thought glumly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/1/ I know they don't go by our weekdays and way of counting...but too bad...XD

/2/ Nobody was allowed to see her face before marriage because of a special reason. So keep your pants on! LoL

/3/ I know it's supposed to be Seth k?! But I hate the sound of Seth so...hehe

/4/ Ya know village elders...doesn't mean that she's really Nefer's grandmother ok? X.x;;

/5/ Well it's sort of a tribal goddess...same meaning as Ma'at

/6/ Symbol of Ma'at...if you think 'I thought the tribe was poor! Well Neferti's been giving them gold you see...and well some members steal...someone who you'll meet soon...that I decided to add into the fray...lol

/7/ Ma'at for those who don't know is the Egyptian goddess of truth, justice and all that other stuff. My favorite goddess by the way.

MED: next chapter the romance will be here!! Stay tuned!I know I forgot to say REVIEW last time... but people! all you have to do is click the stupid little button!! X.x;; (apperently, that's the only faceI can do now...)

Thank you shadow-fox313for reviewing!! -smile- I am posting because of you!! causeI wrote the chapters already...Lol andI must say your story was really good,I couldn't review for some reason..X.x;;


	3. Unexpected Meeting

MED: back again!! I'm really too nice…LOL…btw, in this story, there are not so much mind speaking between Ma'at and Neferti...for those who don't know what that means...read my story beginning of an adventure...but thinking of changing the name of the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…if I did, would I be writing here? No it'd be part of the manga/anime! ;;

--

The meeting had _finally _ended, and the prince was strolling around the gardens, bored out of his mind. Just then, he decided that it was high time since he went into town…by himself of course. So, after fixing something that would hide his identity, AKA wear a cloak, he snuck out of the palace and walked into town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neferti was poking around, taking her time returning to the palace. She fingered the golden feather, wondering what it was for.

The high whinny of horses and wild shouts from the people around her told her that something was wrong, clutching her feather, she looked up to see, into the distance, a group of horses and riders. 'They could only be palace guards.' She thought, and a shout from a merchant beside her confirmed her fears "soldiers!! Soldiers from the palace!! Get out of the way!!"

'Uh oh…they could only have come if…' she let that thought trail off… this was not good, she turned and ran in the other direction.

Well, it just happens that our prince Yami happened to be in the marketplace and looking at the various good sold there, and when he looked up, he also saw the horsemen. And the first thought that came up into his mind was 'great…they must've come for me' and so he weaved through the crowd in the other direction, hoping to avoid the soldiers.

Call it fate, but as both Neferti and Yami raced around a stand, they ran smack into each other.

Neferti's version

The force of the crash knocked her down, everything seemed to be in slow motion, she was falling, falling…but a pair of strong arms around her waist stopped her from it. She looked up, and stared right into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen…colored crimson, the color of roses. 1

Yami's version

He knew he had ran right into someone, and that someone was falling, instinctively, he reached out and caught the girl, yes, he knew 'it' was a girl, seeing as she had an extremely narrow waist, and she was around his age too. Then she looked up, and he almost drowned in those exquisite amethyst colored eyes of hers. 1,2

Versions end

Time seemed to stop, but the high-pitched screaming of horses woke them both up. Face flaming, Neferti muttered a sorry and quickly disappeared into the crowd before her rescuer could say a thing. Yami shook his head to clear the memory of those alluring eyes but failed to. Realizing he didn't even know her name, he was just going to go after her when he caught something sparkling on the sand, it was a golden feather. No doubt the girl's. 'Well better return it' he grinned at the thought of seeing her again.

1 You ask WHY THE DAMNED EYES?! Because

They are both wearing cloaks so they can't really see the person's face.

The eyes are soul's windows or whatever so it's quite important…

2 Just this small note, you see, sometimes I'll say her eyes are crimson and sometimes violet or Amethyst. Her real eye color is crimson _and_ Amethyst like specks and stuff…and well I'm too lazy to type that out every time so bear with me here ok?!

MED: well at least some progress!! XD stays tuned…but I REALLY have to study for my test now… -groan-


End file.
